


They thought they were straight...

by myhoesdrinkmerlot



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adventure Smut, Anal, Best Friends, Bottom Jason Grace, Bottom Percy Jackson, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Friends to Lovers, Fucking, I'll update tags as I go, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sexual exploration, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, Straight first time, They thought they could be straight, Top Jason Grace, Top Percy Jackson, bros, jercy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhoesdrinkmerlot/pseuds/myhoesdrinkmerlot
Summary: Percy and Jason find themselves both in open relationships with Annabeth and Piper. They thought they were straight, but what happens next won't surprise anyone. Jason is alive and well and that is the hill I will DIE ON.I work hard on my chapter titles so APPRECIATE THEM, DAMN IT.Sorry if this isn't very good. Dumbass is my first language so the English won't be fantastic.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque & Frank Zhang, Jason Grace & Piper McLean, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Comments: 28
Kudos: 225





	1. Camp Pining Hearts

**Chapter 1 - Camp Pining Hearts**

**{Jason}**

The air was warm and humid at Camp-Half Blood. Fireflies danced in the salty breeze that drifted leisurely up from the beach. Campers milled about somewhat aimlessly in the half-hour break between supper and their usual campfire activities. The assorted demigods from the Hermes Cabin trudged back and forth from the dining pavilion to the lava wall carrying dishes; the consequences of a camp-wide prank involving some nasty Africanized bees. On a large piece of driftwood half buried in the sand, sat Piper and Jason. Piper had on a pair of denim daisy dukes with a green and yellow crop-top; a peacock feather braided into her dark brown hair. Her All-American arm candy was wearing a baby blue muscle shirt and khaki shorts, sporting a pair of dark blue glasses. They were looking out at the sun that was just beginning to set over Long Island Sound. Its’ hues of pink, orange, and purple transitioned the evening sky and bathed everything in a warm, golden light. The couple was discussing a topic that they had been debating about for almost a month. “You know how I feel about the idea,’ Jason said, ‘I don’t care as long as you don’t. We’re strong enough to benefit from it rather than fall apart.” They had been talking about experimenting with an open relationship. “As long as you’re sure, and we run every person by each other first. If one of us doesn’t feel comfortable, it won’t happen”, Piper reassured. Jason really  _ did _ love Piper, and he knew she felt the same but, as a daughter of Aphrodite, her sexuality was much more fluid and he didn’t want to hold her back from exploring her desires. She squeezed his hand, “Please, just… promise me you’ll at least try to enjoy yourself a little bit too, babe.” Jason feigned a smile, eager to leave the awkwardness of a conversation regarding their newly complicated sex life. “You got it Pipes.” There they stayed; neither one saying a word. Hand-in-hand, just enjoying each other’s company. 

Soon enough, the sun dipped below the horizon, and the two made their way toward the growing crowd that was slowly gathering around the campfire. They split apart and Piper went over to talk to Annabeth, who looked like she was desperately trying to escape a conversation with a thirteen-year-old Demeter girl. The girl was  _ way _ too excited about some random ass thing and as they began to talk, she took the hint and scampered off, on her way to annoy someone else. Piper leaned in and whispered something to her bestie. Annabeth’s gaze shot to Jason, who had just sat down on one of the long, marble benches around the fire pit. He couldn’t help but blush when she smiled at him as he realized what Piper had just informed her of. He turned his attention to the intense fire, which was glowing as pink as his cheeks probably were. He zoned out as he watched the flames move in their passionate and erratic way. He was deep in thought, about the decision they had finally come to, when a masculine voice broke his concentration. “What’s up, bro?” Jason’s senses came zooming back into focus and he looked up from the fire to see a pair of dazzling sea-green eyes staring directly back into his. Percy sat down next to him. He was wearing a white compression shirt with a dark blue hibiscus pattern and a matching pair of white and blue swim trunks. Jason gave an upwards nod and fixed his eyes right back into the blaze. “What’s the matter Grace? Am I too sexy for you to look at longer than a second?” The blonde smirked, deciding to look up after all. “You’d better watch it, Jackson. With an attitude like that, you’re lucky I don’t strip those tight shorts off you and take you right here on this bench”, Jason replied. The other boy chuckled. “Don’t threaten me with a good time.” It was normal banter for the two of them, as they were extremely comfortable with each other. Percy and Jason really were the best of friends. After all, they were both among the most powerful demigods in the world, which means they usually got stuck in the same roles; such as teaching combat techniques or the more advanced quests that Chiron felt may need their abilities or experience. Not to mention all of the time they had spent last summer on the Argo II, where they learned to respect one another and really began to grow closer. 

“What’s on your mind, Fly Boy?” Jason could sense just a hint of friendly concern in Percy’s voice. “Piper and I decided to try an… open relationship’, he admitted, keeping his voice low, ‘I know it’ll be good for us, but she expects me to go explore myself, but I honestly just don’t think I have it in me.” Almost too quickly, Percy replied, “Not yet, you don’t.” The two smiled and punched each other playfully. Jason knew that Percy and Annabeth have been in an open relationship for the past few months now, and he’d seen how much closer it had brought them. He started to wonder what it would be like to find a girl to sleep with and just how it might affect his sex life with Piper. He felt a tightness in the pit of his stomach that told him to be careful with those thoughts, unless he wanted to put himself in a rather…  _ compromising  _ situation in front of gods and everyone. Luckily Percy was there to calm his mind down before anything happened. Or so he thought. “So who have you been thinking about fucking?” Percy asked, putting his arm over Jason’s shoulders. “Um… I haven’t really given it much thought actually,” he said, trying to keep his mind on his buddy’s arm rather than staring at Drew’s ass as she walked by. But for some gods-forsaken reason, it wasn’t helping. The two boys locked eyes for a solid few seconds and Jason thought he saw Percy gulp out of his peripheral vision. 

He suddenly became very aware of what the other boy looked like. Chiseled jawline, shaggy hair as dark as night with bits of sand stuck around the edges of his tanned face, the way his biceps and eight-pack were clearly visible under the tight, wet fabric of his swimming shirt. All accompanied by the oddly pleasant smell of salt water mixing with the Versace cologne he knew Annabeth had gotten for him last Christmas (Jason knew what it was because he helped pick it out). They looked away, but not before the tightness in Jason’s stomach began moving south in a surprising way. What the actual fuck just happened? He knew Percy was attractive, but in the same way that he could admire a body builder’s physique. In a way that wasn’t sexual, but just… normal human nature, right? I mean Jason knew that  _ he  _ was attractive too. With his defined abs (he didn’t swim like Percy to have more than six), swordsman muscles, and his sharp jawline. His ability to judge his best friend’s attractive qualities was purely aesthetical. At least he always thought it was. Percy shifted his legs, which led Jason to believe that he wasn’t the only one experiencing some mild  _ local swelling _ , and that certainly didn’t help matters. The dark-haired teen cleared his throat and took his arm off of his friend's shoulders and they sort of just sat there awkwardly for a few minutes. “Well, I’m gonna go shower. Night Jason”, Percy said finally. “Yeah, see ya tomorrow bro”, Jason replied, nodding as he stared straight ahead, not looking at anything in particular. Jason continued to sit there long after everyone else had left, almost to the 11 p.m. curfew, then stood up, and walked to his cabin to get ready for bed. All he could hear as he walked back to the Zeus cabin was his girlfriend’s voice in his head. 

_ “Pleasure and sexuality are not mutually exclusive.” _


	2. An Arousing Ruse

**Chapter 2 - An Arousing Ruse**

**{Jason}**

*bzzzt bzzzt* Jason rolled over, grabbed his glasses, and checked his imperial gold iPhone (courtesy of one, recently not-dead, son of Hephestus). _12:14 a.m._ A text from Nico flashed on the screen. **“Meet me boy’s bathroom 2 min urgent”** _What could he want after midnight?”_ , Jason thought. He felt like Nico’s older brother, and he _did_ say it was urgent. With a groan, Jason got out of bed, slipped on a pair of Adidas slides, and set out across the lawn in just his grey Calvin’s and a white tee shirt. He thought he saw something move in the window of the Aphrodite cabin, but it disappeared just as quickly. He eventually got to the bathroom, which was about a 500-yard walk from his cabin door. A couple of times, he thought for sure he heard footsteps behind him, but he didn’t see anything when he turned around. Shaking off the creepy vibes, he walked in to find Nico nowhere in sight, but there was a shuffling sound coming from the last shower area. 

He walked over only to come face to face with Percy who was drying his hair with a white towel, evidently _just now_ getting out of the shower. His breath caught in his throat. Not from seeing Percy shirtless, obviously, because he’d seen that hundreds of times. Though admittedly, with the sparkling water droplets rolling down his hard abs, Jason was starting to get that stomach feeling again. But it was because of the nearly seven inches of flaccid dick swinging freely. Jason blushed. Again, he had seen his friend naked before, but it's something about how exposed he was in a public shower and how Percy had evidently allowed himself to get wet that stirred something inside Jason. Percy didn’t react until he glanced down only to find the sizable bulge in the grey underwear Jason was sporting, which made him inhale sharply. They simultaneously looked down at their own waists, embarrassed. This was stupid. They had both seen each other’s dicks before. Hell, they’d even watched porn and jerked off together a couple of times. That wasn’t gay or anything. They were best bros and that was just normal teenage guy shit. But for some reason, things were different now and neither one of them could figure out why. Both boys, nearly as red as the strawberries the camp grew, stared at one another, mouths slightly agape until Jason spoke up. “H-have you seen Nico? He told me to meet him here.” “Uh…’, Percy was trying to peel his eyes off the other guy’s dickprint, ‘Not tonight, I haven’t.” “Well I got a text saying to meet him here in two minutes’, Jason continued, ‘but it takes longer than that to get out of bed and walk all the way down here, and I-” _*plat*_ The puddle of water to Jason’s right rippled as if someone stepped in it and a wet footprint appeared beside it. _“Shit!”_ , whispered an invisible voice. “Annabeth?”, Percy said, recognizing who it belonged to. “Hold on”, Jason warned. With a wave of his hand, a gust of wind blew in through the open door and Percy’s girlfriend materialized, reaching for a Yankees cap as it was whisked off her head. Just as she took it out of the air, a shadow from one of the stalls opened and out came two arms. One with pale skin and wearing a brown jacket, and one with a darker complexion, yellow nail polish, and a bronze charm bracelet. Annabeth lunged for Jason and in one swift motion pulled down his boxers and shoved him towards her boyfriend. She ran for the hands as they grabbed onto her, pulled, and the three of them tumbled back into the shadow. “What the fuck was that about?" The two looked at each other, both naked and stacked like pancakes. Realization passed over Jason. His hand was lightly grabbing something warm and shaped somewhat like a can of Monster. He jumped up and pulled his boxers back on. He helped Percy to his feet and both guys looked at each other and blushed. Jason hoped his friend couldn't tell how turned on he was, but the look on his face told him that he noticed. “Maybe we should talk,” Percy said. “Agreed.”


	3. Having The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this one gets sexual. Well, it's not as much sexual as it is private. These are Percy's inner thoughts and memories. It gets inappropriate, but then it gets sweet.

**Chapter 3 - Having The Talk**

**{Percy}**

The guys agreed to talk in the Poseidon cabin that night, despite the harpies' ever-present threat of disembowelment to those who were out of their own cabins past curfew. Percy couldn't help but notice Jason watch as he wrapped the towel around his waist and slipped on some dark blue flip-flops before walking out of the shower area. Percy brushed his teeth while Jason stood awkwardly making small talk until he was finished. With a nod, they both headed back to cabin three, walking in complete silence. Alone with his thoughts, Percy began to think of how this conversation was gonna go. What had gotten into those three? Why had Annabeth suddenly been so adamant about him doing shit with Jason? Why did Jason look so weird when he accidentally grabbed his cock? Why did it turn him on? Sure, Jason was hot. Even Percy could see how attractive his friend was. I mean, he's straight, not blind. He could easily see why anyone would want to fuck Jason. For crying out loud, his rock-hard abs seemed to be visible no matter the scenario, his arms made him look like he played pro baseball, and if he's being completely honest, the guy could fill a pair of boxers and _then_ some. Percy had always sort of wondered which one of their cocks was bigger. He knew that he himself was always the biggest in the locker room, even in middle school. He bet that Jason could easily match in length, infact, he was probably slightly longer, but Percy knew he had him in girth for sure.

As they walked, Jason took out his phone and started to type while Percy suddenly recalled the first time he had ever gotten an erection in front of people. He was at his 5th grade school during Mrs. Lewis's English class. The twenty something petite blonde woman was walking around during a quiz and she brushed her ass up against Percy as she bent over the kid sitting next to him and that was all it took. He was rock-hard in seconds and about the size of an 8 ounce Red Bull can. He tried to make it go away but couldn't do anything about it. A few people noticed and giggled, and this one guy wouldn't stop staring at it until he excused himself to go to the bathroom. The teacher didn't seem to comprehend what was happening until he didn't get out of his seat to go to lunch. She said it was perfectly natural, but she never treated him quite the same after that. Needless to say he switched to tight briefs until he was at camp. After that he wore almost exclusively stolen Calvin Klein boxers which was good because his penis had only grown bigger from there. At least erections were less frequent since it's more difficult to get a boner when you're being chased by a manticore. 

He began to wonder if Jason had the same kind of experiences at Camp Jupiter. Surely the reason Octavius was so jealous all the time is because Jason's dick was bigger than the augur's teddy bear knife. He was just starting to think about how what Piper thought about Jason being circumcised when they arrived at the door to the cabin. Well, if you could really call it a cabin. Home for Percy at camp looked exactly how you'd imagined a magical underwater cave would look. The walls were made of rock and coral, it was sort of dark all the time, only lit by glowing undersea plants and lamps of greek fire held in tarnished sconces. And it constantly smelled like the ocean. Not like fish necessarily, but just, brine or something. There were warm and cold spots around the room too, which sometimes annoyed Percy because they often moved around at random, so he would get up to pee and by the time he got back a zone that was twenty degrees colder would be settled over his bed. He led Jason into the cabin and towards his side of the bed, which of course had blue bedding and was also a mess. There were clothes strewn around, but the space was big enough that it didn't look too bad. Glancing over to the opposite wall was Tyson's bed. It was always neatly made, though rarely used, with green and brown bedding and a work bench covered in bronze gears and oil and tools. In the back of the cave was the large fountain that his dad had gotten him. It was sort of a tide pool with a spring at the far end that crashed and sprayed water up like waves on a rocky shore. It had been magically repaired and you couldn't even tell that it had once been slashed through with a sword. Coral and anemones lined the edges and starfish crawled over golden drachmas that glinted at the bottom. The whole fixture cast strange blue, green, and purple lights around the room. "Go ahead and sit down if you want." At this, Jason slipped his shoes off and plopped himself on the end of the king sized bed. Percy jumped and landed in the middle of the bed, which didn't work well with the towel he was still wearing. He decided that he didn't really care that if Jason had a clear view of his junk sprawled out on the sheets. It's not like Jason hadn't seen his dick before, though this time _did_ feel a little different. 

Jason's phone pinged and he sat up to look at the son of Jupiter. His blonde hair had grown out a little bit and was pushed up in the front with gel, Piper's doing, no doubt. Percy liked how it made him look. "Sorry about earlier, dude', Jason said, 'I don't know what they were thinking." His white T-shirt was still wet and see-through from when they landed on top of eachother in the shower stall and it was sticking to his abs. He quickly looked away before Jason could catch him staring. "Nah bruh, it's fine. And if you ever feel like grabbing my dick again, just ask", Percy joked. Jason laughed and punched him in the arm. "I bet you'd like that wouldn't you, Jackson", he teased. "Well it seems to be what our friends think I'd like', Percy replied. 'What was that about?" "I texted Nico when we were walking back and he said it was Piper's idea of a prank. They thought they would get a picture of us naked together to use as blackmail, but the plan failed when we caught Annabeth." Percy thought about this for a second. The truth is, he probably _would_ like it if Jason touched his dick again. As weird as it was to admit to himself, he got really turned on by the idea of his best friend doing something so unexpected and so exciting. He had never really thought of Jason like that, but the guy had sex appeal, and Percy started to wonder what sex with a guy, especially a guy like _that_ would be like. He'd always heard that guys gave better head because they know exactly what feels good, and gay sex was so good because the prostate was like the male g-spot, but he never imagined he would think of his friend in that context. "So they didn't really want us to do anything, they just thought it would be funny'', he concluded. "Yep. I guess so", Jason said. Was that disappointment in his voice?

They sat in silence for a minute before Jason spoke up again. "Hey do you mind if I sleep here tonight? Piper said earlier that she was staying the night with Annabeth and my bed is still broken from last time Piper and I… slept there." A coy smile slid across his face. Percy chuckled, "Sure man, you know I don't give a fuuuck." They both laughed and climbed under the covers. This was nothing they hadn't done before. In fact, they often slept in the same bed when the girls were together or out of camp for something. It was never anything other than platonic. They were just, really comfortable with each other and sleeping in a bed with another person helped keep the demigod nightmares away. It wasn't like they were cuddling, though it probably wouldn't have mattered if they were. Jason took his shirt off and threw it over by his shoes. Percy stood up, dropped the towel. and threw it at the laundry hamper, preferring to sleep nude as usual, and clapped twice, causing all of the torches to go out. The only thing still happening in the cabin was the dim glow of the bioluminescent plants and the gurgling of the fountain.


	4. Seizing The Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long I've been busy and I rewrote this chapter like 3 times. It gets very gay very quickly so beware.

**Chapter 4 - Seizing The Opportunity**

**{Jason}**

Jason woke up at his usual time at 5 in the morning. It took him a second to realize where he was. This bed was really soft and warm and way bigger than his normal "full" sized bed. Then he heard the fountain and realized that he was in Percy's cabin. It didn't come as too much of a shock with the amount of times he had spent the night over there. He got up and stretched, reluctant to leave the comfort of the ever-so-slight groove that both he and Annabeth had carved out on this side of the mattress. Pegasus down was _incredibly_ soft. He grabbed his shirt, slipped on his shoes, and walked through the crisp morning air to his cabin. There, he took off his boxers and put on some basketball shorts and a pair of sneakers and went out for a morning jog. He found that running through the woods this early gave him time to think. No one was awake as the sun wasn't up yet and most of the monsters were further back in the forest. As he ran, he thought about the events that transpired last night. How turned on he had gotten by Percy's naked body. How his friend's cock had felt in his hand. The only dick Jason had ever touched was his own, but he was slowly starting to realize maybe that should change. The heat from exercise coupled with the heat of his arousal suddenly made him very aware of his loose dick slapping against his legs. On that note, he turned around and jogged back to camp. He got a nice, hot shower, brushed his teeth, and headed back to his cabin to get ready to teach his sword class. 

The sun was peeking over the horizon and he was walking back to Cabin 1 in nothing but a towel, when he remembered he left his phone at Percy's. As he got inside and got to his phone, a thought suddenly dawned on him. It was Saturday. He didn't teach a class until 1 p.m. today. He looked around the room. It was still dark, and was likely to stay that way in this cave of a room and Percy was still sound asleep. _"You know what?',_ he thought to himself, _'I'm gonna sleep in for once."_ And with that, he slipped out of the towel and crawled back into bed. It didn't matter if he was naked, I mean, so was Percy. He wouldn't mind.

**{Percy}**

Percy woke up to find someone in bed with him. _"Jason"_ , he thought. He checked his phone. **8:04 a.m.** He stretched a little and rolled over to face his friend. It wasn't weird for Jason to be here, what was weird is how perfect Jason looked this morning. He looked like he had freshly showered and Percy could smell toothpaste on his breath. Also, was he _naked?_ Percy didn't want to seem creepy, but he gently lifted up the blankets. Yep, that was Jason's cock alright. The shaft was a decent width, and like an easy seven inches soft. He couldn't help but stare at it for a minute. It looked so even-toned and the hair was neat and trimmed. Which was way different than Percy, who was naturally smooth. He found that he could kinda will himself to not grow body hair if he didn't want to because it helped him swim. He could be as sleek as a seal, which really did it for Annabeth, so that was a plus. He felt weird. Percy tore his eyes away and did his best not to shake the bed as he got up and slipped some shorts on to go to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth too, ya know, while he was there. Then he came back to find Jason still asleep which was unusual, but he thought, "fuck it, right"? He took off his shorts and slid back under the blankets. 

He awoke about half an hour later to something he didn't expect. He and Jason were now face to face, and the other guys dick was stretched across the space between them, and was grazing against his own crotch. _"Oh my gods'_ , he thought, _'Jason has a boner and it's touching me. Fuck. What am I supposed to do now?"_ Percy just stared at it. It was all he could think to do. That did not go consequence free, however. Soon, Percy too had a boner, and it was rubbing against Jason's. Gods this was a mess. What was he supposed to do? Seriously? He laid there, thinking for a moment. Finally, he did the first thing that jumped into his brain; he began to move. Eyes shut tightly, he slid his dick against his friend's in a sort of back and forth motion. Percy's breath caught. Oh this was so hot. This was easily the most erotic thing he had ever done. He closed his eyes and let the pleasure wash over him as he grinded their cocks together. "Mmm _fuck_ . Well good morning." Percy's green eyes popped open to find a pair of brilliant blue ones staring directly back. He instantly halted and just looked at Jason in total embarrassment and fear. He began to speak, "Man, I'm so sor-" "Well shit. Don't _stop_ ", Jason said, a little breathlessly. He remained motionless with his mouth slightly agape. What was happening right now? "Jesus dude, you can't wake me up like this and then just stop!" The blonde began thrusting forward, doing his best to cause friction. That snapped Percy back into reality _fast._ Doing the next natural thing, he grabbed Jason's big, hard dick and began to stroke it. Having his best friend's hot, nine inch cock in his hand was the most exhilarating feeling of Percy's life, though it was short lived as that title was soon replaced by Jason grabbing _his_ cock. It was so thick that his fingertips didn't quite touch as the calloused hand wrapped around the throbbing shaft and started tugging. He leaned into Jason and their lips touched. Just for a split second, but it was enough. Jason's lips were soft and plump and Percy couldn't wait to taste them again. With seemingly carnal desire, their mouths found each other in an explosion of heat and passion. It wasn't a second more and their tongues were wrestling for dominance. In a sneaky move, Percy twisted the hand on Jason's dick mid-stroke causing the former to moan, and he seized the opportunity to force his tongue as far into the other guy's mouth as he could. 

**{Jason}**

Jason couldn't believe what was happening. He woke up to his morning wood rubbing against Percy's. Now they're making out and jerking each other off. What in the name of Pluto's pimply pink asshole was going on? Though, to be honest, as shocked as he felt he wasn't gonna let this amazing opportunity go to waste. The only sensation he could seem to focus on was his hand around Percy's thick, eight inch dick in the first handjob he'd ever given. Jason decided that his first size assessment had been right on the money; this thing was exactly as thick as a soda can. Moaning from his own cock being stroked, he couldn't help but wonder if this uncut monster would fit in his mouth. _"Ah, what the hell',_ he thought. _'Might as well give it a shot."_ Jason rolled the other guy onto his back, slid down the silky sheets on his hands and knees until he was between smooth, muscular legs and wrapped his lips around the fat head of Percy's erection. He immediately got a deep groan of pleasure in response. He swirled his tongue around on the hot flesh before swiping it against the wet slit at the top, tasting the precum with a hunger that Jason didn't know he possessed. It was salty, no surprise there, but it was also sweet. It almost tasted like a piña colada made from sea water. _Gods of Olympus_ it was delicious. He was now determined to get more of that flavor in his mouth.

He tempted fate with his next action and tried to take more of the shaft into his mouth. He got maybe three inches down on the thick member and gagged. Percy shuddered and moaned, tugging lightly on the golden head of hair that his fingers were running through. That sparked something in Jason. It was similar to the feeling he gets just before he summons lightning, but even better. His dick twitched in response as it rubbed against the sheets. On an instinct, he grabbed Percy's large balls that lay freely on the bed. He massaged them, lightly squeezing and fondling as he licked the huge shaft up and down. Percy squirmed uncontrollably until his feet found something long and hot. Pleasure pierced Jason's body at the sensation of something brushing against his swinging dick. He moaned around the cock in his mouth sending vibrations all the way up Percy's spine. All of a sudden his mouth was empty. Percy sat up, did a full 180° spin, and slid his head underneath Jason, stopping mouth to mouth. The two began kissing passionately once more, this time upside-down from each other. It was getting hot in that bed. The kissing was amazing, but they both got restless fast. Jason started to slowly migrate down Percy's body as they began sucking the skin on the other's collarbones. Every time Jason moved further, it opened up more space to lick each others' muscular bodies. He began to suck one of Percy's nipples the way he does with Piper and was surprised to find the other boy latching onto his as well. Now he understood why his girlfriend loved it so much. Jason's cock began to throb as he licked the grooves in the abs below him and Percy mirrored the motions with his own mouth. It was when Percy's tongue found his belly button that he lost all control. In one quick movement he went for the large dick that laid out before him. His own cock slapped around on Percy's face as the dark-haired boy moaned and cursed. Jason shuddered around the head when he felt a long tongue lick the bottom length of his erection. The two sexy demigods were sixty-nine-ing. They began bobbing and weaving their heads around the other's raging dicks, groaning in sheer pleasure. 

Jason did his best to deepthroat his friend's cock but he could only make it half-way down and was choking violently, which only seemed to turn the other boy on more. He was impressed as Percy almost expertly sucked him off from below. He took a large majority of the long cock down his wet, hot throat with relative ease and Jason could tell he wasn't going to last long like this. He decided to focus his attention back on Percy's thick meat as it dripped sweet cum. He lapped at the head like a dog, tasting as much of the brunette's delicious seed as he could. He swirled his tongue around the loose foreskin that was halfway pulled over the head. He opened his mouth as wide as he could and plunged back down. Jason's eyes watered as he felt the cock stretch his mouth and slam into the back of his throat. He held his breath as he did his utmost to force-feed himself the throbbing dick and massage Percy's large balls at the same time. He started to gag, but held himself down as long as he could while his throat constricted and pulsed around it. Percy moaned loudly around Jason's cock and started squirming violently. Jason squeezed his thighs and spread them out further. Percy's head came off of his dick and he gasped for breath. 

Jason shot up for air. Choking and coughing, his eyes watering so badly he almost couldn't see. Not waiting for more than a count of five, he slammed his head back down on Percy's giant cock. He took it about two inches from the base and started gagging himself on his friend's dick. "JESUS HAROLD CHRIST", Percy yelled. Jason didn't think he could get any more aroused. His dick was hard as a rock and oozing cum as he choked himself on a fat cock. He thought he might cum just from that, until Percy took it upon himself to send him right over the fucking edge. As Percy's hot mouth swallowed him _all the way_ to the base, nose rubbing his pubes, Jason came. And he came **_hard_ **. He felt himself release more cum than he thought he had down Percy's throat. It was almost like a lightning strike and he could swear he almost heard thunder too. But he couldn't focus too much on his own orgasm as the thick cock in his mouth started sputtering cum too. He did his best to take it all down his own throat but he pulled off halfway through and got a lot more in his mouth and on his lips. There was that taste he so desperately desired. He relished it, swirled it around in his mouth, then swallowed it all. Then he licked the slit of his friend's dick, lapping up all of the sweet nectar that he could find. His head was spinning as Percy cleaned his dick off too. He seemed to have the same craving for Jason's seed as he had. They relaxed for a minute, the two of them cleaning off each other's dicks. 

**{Percy}**

Once Percy had finished collecting all of the sweet cum off of Jason's big dick, the boys rearranged themselves until they were sitting up side-by-side in the big bed. Above the roaring in his ears, his head and dick were throbbing in unison with his heartbeat at _the_ most _intense_ orgasm of Percy's entire existence. He felt pleasure that he, almost sad to say, had never experienced when he fucked Annabeth. He could remember the taste of Jason's hot, sweet cum as it shot down his throat. It was like the scent of the strawberry fields just before a big rain. The smell of the storm and the sweet of the fruit mixing perfectly. It wasn't nearly as salty as Percy's own, but he figured that was a given. 

Suddenly aware of his own surroundings, he realized the roaring he was hearing was rain beating on the roof. Thunder boomed as if right overheard and he sensed the restlessness of the sea. He could practically feel the ten foot waves slamming at the camp's shoreline. It had been totally sunny this morning. An uneasy feeling settled in his stomach. He looked over at Jason. "Oh gods', Jason said, 'Did we do this?". The two rolled out of the bed and walked to the window. Percy lifted his hand and repelled the rain away from the glass enough that they could peer through the storm and what they saw was worse than they feared.


	5. Distraction and Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short chapter and it ends with a bit of a cliff hanger but I'm working on the next chapter already so I should have it done soon. I hope I'm not straying too far from expectations by introducing some plot lol.

**Chapter 5 - Distraction and Destruction**

**{Percy}**

_"What the ever-loving_ **_fuck_ ** _is happening",_ Percy thought as he and Jason stood there in naked, post-nut bliss. The storm outside was the worst he'd ever seen at Camp Half-blood. Usually bad weather just passed by because of the protective magic that surrounded the whole place, but this didn't seem to be the case this time. Probably because this tempest was summoned from _inside_ the camp. Percy was caught completely off guard when an enormous, red boar's head landed with a thud not five feet away on the other side of the glass, evidently just ripped from the doorway of the Ares cabin. "Oh gods', Jason said, 'What did we _do_ ". They stood there for another couple of seconds before it dawned on them. _They_ were the only ones with the powers to control this chaos. With a shared glance, they both ran for the door. 

Jason threw it open, but wasn't prepared for the sheer might of the storm. The wind and rain came blasting in so hard it knocked him to the floor. Percy ran over and strugglingly managed to force the door shut again. Jason got up, soaking wet and muttering swears. Percy grabbed a towel from his dresser and walked over to him. "You alright, dude?", he asked. "Yeah. I'm fine. The only thing that hurts is my pride", Jason replied. He began to dry his friend off. That was when Percy suddenly realized that he was, in fact, rubbing _Jason Grace's_ naked torso with a towel. He blushed and retracted his hands slowly. "What?', Jason asked, 'Now you're shy? You weren't shy 5 minutes ago." Percy shrugged and continued to dab the towel over Jason's tight, muscular body. He stared longingly at Percy while he dried him. When got below his waist, the blonde's arms wrapped around his friend's hot, defined torso. It wasn't two seconds before their lips crashed together and Percy dropped the towel. They moved closer, rubbing their hard bodies against one another, soft dicks touching, and hands searching over toned flesh with heat and desperation.

Just then, a boom came from outside and a flash of light briefly filled the room. They parted. " _Fuck,_ I didn't mean to do that', Jason groaned, 'I felt it build up, but I thought it was just, ya know." Percy knew exactly what he was talking about. The hotter things got with Jason, the more it felt like he was manipulating water. Earlier, when he came, it felt like a tsunami. That thought worried him. "We have to go', Percy said, 'It's probably good that we didn't go outside yet, considering we're both still buckass nude." Jason laughed. Percy went back to his dresser and started digging through it. He threw Jason a pair of his Calvin's and some basketball shorts and then grabbed some for himself. He turned around to see his friend bulging in _his_ underwear and he blushed again. Jason was damn sexy, but he couldn't focus on that now. Especially with all Hades breaking loose outside. They threw on their shoes and some camp t-shirts and headed for the door to the cabin again, prepared this time. 

Jason held out his hand as Percy opened the door and a blade of air split the incoming gust right down the middle. They stepped outside as Jason continued to part the wind. Percy kept his hand on his friend's shoulder; he figured out that if he wanted, he could extend his powers around someone to keep them both from getting wet. They didn't make it 50 feet from Percy's cabin before an uprooted tree flew straight at them. He threw up his arms and a geyser erupted from the Earth throwing the tree right over them and knocking out the windows of the Hera cabin. That was probably for the best. Campers raced into their cabins and slammed the doors. The wind swirled in a torrent of leaves and rain and chunks of debris. The entire armory was lifted into the sky and ripped apart. Percy stood there with nothing to do but watch in horror as weapons rained down towards the pegasus stables. At the last second, they all stopped in mid air, flew to one side, then shot straight down and buried themselves deep in the ground of the archery range. Hazel Levesque stood valiantly in the doorway. He felt so relieved that if things weren't so intense at the moment he could have cried. He glanced towards the dining pavilion where he saw a group of campers huddled under Ares cabin shields. Every once in a while a beam of white hot fire would blast out and knock aside incoming debris, and he knew Leo was doing his part. At one point, Katie Gardener of the Demeter cabin was about to be crushed by a falling tree when she disappeared into its shadow and reappeared by the volleyball court. Everyone who had powers was using them. It was survival, and it was their fault.

"We have to stop this. This is on us, dude", he shouted over the wind. Jason nodded. Percy closed his eyes and concentrated on the storm. Nothing happened. He tried harder. It was like this hurricane was fighting back. Panic started to rise in his stomach. What was happening? Why wouldn't the ocean and the storm obey him? His gaze went to Jason, who looked equally as stressed as he was. Just when they thought it couldn't get worse, an uneasy feeling hit Percy like a freight train. Something was coming. He looked towards the beach and was immediately disturbed. The big waves had stopped. The tide went out. And he knew what was about to happen. He looked at Jason in horror. "There's a tidal wave coming. Big. Very big." The blond nodded solemnly and pointed up at the sky. A funnel-cloud was forming. Slowly working its way toward the ground. _"How could we have done this and not realized it?'_ Percy thought, _'We've never created a storm this big by accident before."_ Jason grabbed him by the arm, "I can't stop that tornado', he said, 'It's like the wind in that thing doesn't belong to me." Percy's head was spinning. He couldn't control the ocean like he needed to either. Something was seriously wrong with their powers, and it was about to get everyone killed. 

Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. "Jason. You need to handle that wave." Jason looked sullen. He understood, but he didn't like it. "You have to do it. I'll take care of the twister." This idea sounded crazy. It was like the Mike Pence of ideas. Absolutely bonkers. But somewhere in his gut, Percy knew it was the only way. Then Jason did something that surprised him. He leaned in and kissed him. It wasn't a desperate or passionate kiss. But a caring one. "Don't get yourself killed before we get to really fuck, okay?", Jason said. Percy smirked. "You either. I still wanna see what else that mouth can do." And with that, Jason bolted off toward the beach. 


	6. The Storm Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof. I like this chapter a lot and it was REALLY fun to write. Sorry if it sucks but I'm proud of it so there.

**Chapter 6 - The Storm Inside**

**{Jason}**

The Wizard of Oz must be gay. That's it. That's all Jason could think about as he sprinted through the storm to the beach. He sucked Percy's dummy thicc cock  **_one time_ ** and summoned a fully fledged twister. No wonder that movie had so many songs and rainbows in it. It makes total sense. Come to think of it, Jason  _ had  _ always loved that movie. Now he had a deeper understanding of why.

His heart pounded in his chest as he leaped into the sand and kept running. The water was way farther out than usual and he jumped over a rock that he used to somehow always hit his foot on when he swam. Just before his feet touched the surf he vaulted into the sky and willed the winds to carry him. He flew maybe a half a mile out into the Sound before he spotted it. It was a wave alright. Probably 30 feet high and rising fast. Very apocalyptic looking. It was moving toward the camp at an alarming rate and he doubted the magical border was gonna keep this one out. He willed himself to fly above it. He didn't think he could just force it back with a strong breeze and he doubted lightning would do anything other than fry some sea creatures. He needed something strong enough to drain the wave of its energy. Something like a vortex. He created one tornado, why not another? He could see the wave better now and he guessed it was close to a hundred feet tall. Which means he didn't have much time. 

Jason concentrated for all he was worth. The smell of the water and of ozone filled his nostrils as he breathed in calmly. He focused on the wind in his ears, on Piper, on Percy. He focused on everyone and everything he loved until he felt the wind do his bidding. The roaring got louder, until he could hear nothing but his own heartbeat. A tranquility settled around him as if he were suspended midair, his hair waving in slow motion. He was raised a Roman, he was the brother of a Greek, he was the son of Jupiter and the savior of Olympus. He was the eye of the storm. Thunder rumbled as a funnel of his very own formed. It reached down like an outstretched arm toward the sea below. The squall was unmatched by anything he had ever created before. It touched down just behind the crest of the wave. With all of his being, Jason willed the water up like a vacuum into the cyclone. The winds heeded his commands as more and more of the sea was whisked into the air. He slowly began to sink downward to the ocean below as though he were being weighed down by the millions of tons of water that he was heaving into the sky. The wave was losing steam and it slowed and shrunk until it was nearly gone, all of its body now swirling around in a tornado. The pint-sized tsunami hit the beach with barely enough force to knock down a sandcastle and Jason loosened his grip on the storm. His nose began to bleed as the twisting winds lost form and started to evaporate. Seemingly half of Long Island Sound rained down like a monsoon back to where it came from. Jason's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he plummeted out of the sky. 

**{Percy}**

Percy watched Jason's ass as he ran to the beach until he got so far that he couldn't make out any details. When he thought about it, it kinda caught him off guard. He had always done that with chicks, but somehow in the span of one day he was already in the habit of doing that to Jason. Percy shook his head. There were more important things to worry about than his budding sexuality. He looked up at the tornado about to make landfall not a hundred yards in front of him. How the hell was he going to stop that thing? It's not like he had sky powers like Blondie. He could talk to fish. That wasn't gonna cut it this time. He tried to remember everything he knew about the weather. It was a disappointing amount of info, especially considering his dad was known as the Stormbringer. 

He thought back to one of the things he learned in school about tornados. They're created when a cold downdraft meets a warm updraft. How would that help? He didn't even know how to prepare for one. It's not like they're a regular occurrence in Manhattan. The sky was an unsettling green color and the air was oddly still. Percy guessed that was because all of the wind was being utilized at the moment. This was the calm before the storm. He was in a desperate situation and he needed to think harder. What if he could slow down the wind? Like, was there any way for him to put something in front of it to break the spin? No. They destroy entire buildings. A really big rock was not going to stop this. What if he could slow down the rotation from inside the cyclone? Wind is just air and air is like, mostly water molecules, right? An insane idea crossed his mind. There's no way in Tartarus that this was gonna work, but it was the best plan he could think of.

Before he could even grasp what he was going to try to do, the funnel touched down. That's when the wind kicked up again. Soon the cyclone was filled with trees and metal and grass and anything else it could lift off the ground until it was a swirling mess of deadly projectiles. It sounded like a freight train was passing by and everything smelled like a freshly mowed lawn. Percy tumbled out if the way as a large chunk of dining pavilion table came whizzing at him. He had to act fast or the whole camp would be decimated.

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply.  **Inhale. Exhale.** The puddles on the ground began to move. He zoomed his focus out, trying to pinpoint every drop of water in the vicinity.  **Inhale. Exhale.** The air around him grew thick with moisture. The very humidity began to coalesce into droplets. Without meaning to he slowly left the ground, hovering three or four feet up.  **Inhale. Exhale.** The wind ceased in the shape of a dome twenty yards wide. The water was pulled out of every blade of grass surrounding him and joined the growing collection of tiny spheres hanging in the air. Percy felt his stomach tighten into knots.  **Inhale. Exhale.** He stretched his powers out, calling on the strength of the ocean. On the surge of the tides and the force of the currents. The dome slowly grew until half of the camp looked like time itself had frozen midway through a rainstorm.  **Inhale. Exhale.** A feeling came over Percy that he hadn't felt but once before, in a memory he had suppressed for good reason. It was as though a crystal ball in the center of his gut was cracking apart. The world around him turned a couple shades darker. Trees and other plants lost their color as the moisture was leached from them.  **Inhale. Exhale.** The twister slowed until it no longer spun. The debris began falling to the ground as the water inside the wind stopped cold in its tracks. The energy of the tornado was lost and all that remained were beads of stilled rain.  **Inhale. Exhale.**

Percy's eyes snapped open. The water poured from the sky all at once as he fell to the ground in a heap of exhaustion. The last thing he felt before he lost consciousness was the glass inside of him beginning to mend and fuse back together.


	7. Strawberries and Shadow Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took a while for this chapter but I hit a wall halfway through. I hope you like how it turned out!

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Strawberries and Shadow Travel**

**{Annabeth}**

It was a relatively normal day at camp. The afternoon sun was bright and warm, demigods milled around doing chores or combat activities, and Annabeth was on her way to meet Piper and Hazel for their regularly scheduled girl talk. It was something they had instituted as soon as they got back from Greece last summer. They made it appoint to have a physical sit-down chat at least four times a week to make sure they stayed prevalent in each other's lives now that they weren't constantly on a flying boat in mortal danger. 

The moment she reached their usual spot, at the base of the enormous pine tree which used to be her friend Thalia, she could tell that Piper was a bit nervous. A basket of fresh strawberries sat on the grass between her friends. Hazel seemed just as cheerful as ever while she munched on the fruit and chatted about some random thing that she and Frank had been trying out. She really opened up in a years' time from the shy girl stuck in the forties that was way too easy to embarrass. She came in on the tail end of the conversation, "He does this thing with his… you know what? Let's just say he's been hitting on all sixes lately." There was no telling what that meant, but Annabeth gathered from context that Zhang had been doing something right in the bedroom. She plopped down in the shade and was greeted with a friendly 'Hey, girl' from Piper. She smiled and Annabeth could tell by the look in her eyes she was eager to spill something but waited until the three were together to do so. 

"So I'm gonna talk to Jason again tonight. I think he's opening up to the idea", she said. It was no secret between the trio that Piper and her boyfriend were thinking about opening up their relationship. It didn't shock anyone as Annabeth herself was in a very happy open situation with a certain water-type demigod. And gods be damned if it wasn't  **_hot_ ** . It was sort of awkward at the start, but the arrangement wouldn't work like it does if they weren't truly in love with each other. Annabeth trusted Percy and vice versa, so it was really exciting when one of them would bring home someone new for them to play with, or when they would go off on their own to score and describe it in great detail to each other the next day. Sometimes they would even get permission to record it and then they would watch it together later. The important part was that they always came back to each other and that would never change. "Good for you, Pipes', Hazel said. "So Jason finally got over his reservations?" Annabeth asked. "Yeah I think so', Piper replied, 'I even suggested that he eventually go for a guy." A wicked grin crept across Annabeth's face. She chimed in immediately, "What about Percy?" Hazel's mouth dropped open and a half eaten strawberry fell to the ground. 

"I'd pay good money to see that", a masculine voice said from the shadows. The girls each jumped to attention in full combat mode. Piper whipped out her dagger and Annabeth did a full backwards somersault, vaulted up into the air and landed with fists ready. Hazel was so spooked that a chunk of raw gold the size of a baseball sprung from the ground, flew fifteen feet in the air and came down with a thud just behind them. The figure of Nico Di Angelo melted from the shade of the tree and sprawled out dramatically on the hilltop. "Jesus fuck, dude', Piper gasped, 'you scared the hell out of us!" "Sorry I'm late, _ le mie bellezze' _ , he apologized, 'I was dealing with one of Will's daily crises." His boyfriend, Will Solace, had a bit of a reputation for getting steamed fairly easily. Just a consequence of being in charge of both the Apollo cabin  _ and _ the infirmary in a camp full of violent teenagers with superpowers and weapons.

It was a regular occurrence for Nico to attend a girl talk. He was getting along in camp much better these days, but he still felt more at home hanging out with the people he was closest to, and that definitely included the girls of the infamous 'seven'. "Do you think they'd really fuck?", he asked. "I'm not sure they are capable of thinking of each other like that', Piper stated, 'Jason is annoyingly straight at times." Annabeth thought for a moment. Percy had never given any indication that he wanted to do anything with a guy either. Especially not with one of his best friends. Was there a possibility of getting those two into a sexual environment? They were both extremely attractive guys and she couldn't speak for Jason, but Percy was a master of physical pleasure. He knew her body maybe better than she did herself. And gods was he hung. Piper had told her that Jason was also very gifted in both size and prowess as well, and the thought of those two sexy alphas going at it was beginning to stir Annabeth's insides. She was on the cusp of an idea but was a little too distracted to finish it. Once she shook the thought of her boyfriend sucking a dick out of her head, the plan sprung forth fully-formed, sort of like her own birth. Her wicked grin was back, teasing at the corners of her mouth and she couldn't help but share it with the group. "I think I know what we can do. And Nico, we're gonna need your help."

**\----------Time Break----------**

Annabeth stood there in her Yankees cap, looking lovingly as her boyfriend showered and trying her hardest to not make any noise. She watched the hot water caress his tan skin as it made its way from his shaggy, raven-black hair down his beautifully structured face only to fall onto his broad shoulders and run down his toned, muscular arms or over his hairless chest. The streams travelled further south across his hard, chiseled abs that stood out in stunning relief from his sunkissed torso. She felt herself start to drool a little and quickly wiped her mouth with her hands. She couldn't help but stare as the water continued its journey down until it met a sort of fork in the road. Most of it spilled down each leg, both tight with muscle and sinew, while the rest followed the natural path of his v-line and funneled over his incredibly thick cock. All six uncut inches of it swung in front of big, smooth balls that hanged beautifully in the background. This man was her favorite toy under the sun. The room got twelve degrees hotter, but not from the steam. As she ogled, Annabeth felt herself getting wet as well in a more remote area. She snaked her fingers down into her denim short shorts and nimbly began to rub slow circles over the hot bundle of nerves just above her entrance. Her free hand made its way up her shirt and began to thumb at one of her nipples that were now fully hard and poking at the fabric. She may be cursed with knowledge but she was also blessed with ample breasts. That was one thing she couldn't hold against her mother, Athena. She bit her bottom lip in a feeble attempt to stifle a moan but some slipped out uncontrollably. Percy's head swiveled around to look right at her and his dick twitched. She froze, forgetting for a moment that she was invisible. Once he decided there was no one there, he finished rinsing and turned the shower off. He grabbed his towel and began to dry himself, completely unaware of the eyes that watched his every move with great enjoyment.

As he wrapped the towel around his waist, Annabeth heard footsteps heading their way. Great, that must be Jason. Everything was going perfectly. As Jason appeared in the doorway of the large stall, Annabeth nearly gasped. The blond stood there in only a pair of grey underwear with one of the  _ biggest bulges _ she had ever seen and she knew right away that this was the best idea she could have come up with. Her mouth dropped open when Jason looked Percy up and down and blushed, his eyes hovering for nearly two seconds on the clearly visible outline of her boyfriend's dick under his white towel. She glanced at Percy to see that he too, did a double-take at Jason's well packed boxer briefs and she couldn't contain her joy. She accidentally sidestepped and her right foot came down in a puddle. She cursed out loud. "Annabeth?" Percy asked. With a flick of his wrist, Jason blew the hat off of her head. She panicked. As she grabbed the hat out of mid air, she made a split second decision. In one lunge she managed to pants Jason and knock him towards Percy. She didn't even have time to savor the sight of Jason's large dick as she bolted for the next stall where her friends arms were outstretched from the shadows. She jumped for them and was whisked away into darkness.


	8. {Life Update}

Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been in sort of a creative rut and even when I felt like writing I haven't had the time. My family's businesses didn't really shut down this year like most did so I have been needed there a lot. I will do my best to finish up the next chapter ASAP and work through this block. Thanks for being patient with me!


	9. Trouble in Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's a little short. I'm working on the next one but I felt like it would be smoother as two separate chapters.

**Chapter 8 - Trouble in Paradise**

**{Piper}**

Out of the freezing darkness they landed with a _thud_ in a pile on the floor. Looking up at the ceiling, Piper saw Edison style string lights and flickers of green and purple flames from a large bone chandelier. Bundles of flowers and herbs hung from the walls. They were in the Hades cabin. Annabeth groaned and spoke first, "Well that was embarrassing." The group began chuckling, but it was soon replaced with rapturous laughter. Minutes went by and it was slowly beginning to wind down when Nico said "Did you see Jason's dick? I had no idea he was that hung". Hazel retorted, "Yeah, neither did Percy!" Glee erupted once more. Annabeth's hands braced her stomach, Piper was playfully slapping Hazel repeatedly on the arm, and Nico was wiping away tears as they all rolled around together on the cabin floor. This is why they were friends, Piper thought. She could _feel_ the love they shared radiating around the room. These were the moments that got them through all of the hardships of demigod life. They revelled for a few moments before the laughter was reduced only to giggling, sore faces, and heavy breathing. 

Annabeth was the first off the floor so she grabbed Hazel and hoisted her up. Once they'd all regained their composure, Piper pulled out her dagger, _Katoptris_ or “looking glass” in Greek, to have a look. A little technique she’d learned over the last year or so was that if she focused her emotions on a specific person she loved, she could sometimes will the blade to show her glimpses of just them not only in the future but in real-time as well. It was incredibly unreliable, but it was worth a shot. She gazed into the triangular bronze blade and concentrated her feelings until the blade rippled and her friends crowded around her. 

She saw Jason standing in what looked like the Poseidon cabin in just his damp t-shirt and grey underwear. The image shifted as she watched Percy drop his towel and she audibly gasped, “Holy damn, that thing’s thick.” Hazel blushed and Annabeth chuckled. She looked on as Jason took off his shirt and they both crawled into bed, Percy still completely naked. “Of course Water Boy sleeps nude”, Nico said biting his bottom lip. “Yeah” Annabeth replied, “he’s _really_ fun to cuddle with.” 

“What do we do now?” Hazel asked. Nico chimed in immediately, “Well we have a meeting with Reyna in the morning so we should get to bed.” Hazel frowned but nodded in agreement. “Well I guess Annabeth and I will let you two get some sleep then” Piper stated, linking arms with the blonde. They all said their goodnights and the older two walked off into the darkness. 

As soon as they got into the Athena cabin, they knew something was wrong. Plopped down on Annabeth's bed was none other than the famous Oracle of Delphi herself, their friend Rachel. She rushed up to hug Annabeth and then Piper. Evidently, Rachel had been stressed out over something, as her curly red hair was in a _very_ messy bun and there was charcoal all over her face, arms, and clothes. “What’s going on?” Annabeth questioned solemnly, “Gods damn it if it’s another “Great Prophecy” I’m gonna swan dive off of Olympus.” Piper laughed and even Rachel, as frazzled as she was, smiled. “Ugh, I missed you guys.” Piper could see moisture welling up in their friend’s eyes. Rachel had been in Nicaragua for the last nine weeks with a Peace Corps affiliate group passing out food and using her skills painting houses and murals. Of course, they supported her charity endeavors, but it had been a long couple of months and it was _really_ good to see her again. “No it’s not anything like the last couple, I just really need to talk to you guys first thing in the morning."


End file.
